Heaven
by mellorine-swaaan
Summary: A short oneshot about Lily and Sirius Rated M for a reason. Better than it sounds cause I suck at summaries.


Hello! Here is my first Harry Potter story. Rated M for, well, sexual depictions.

I guess I should work on my other story while I have time, which by the way is way too limited currently, but I guess I had this idea and it just wouldn't go away. Bad bad idea…

Well whatever… Here it is… Voila!

* * *

Heaven

A muffled voice could be heard along the seemingly empty room. But if you'd look closer you could easily detect its source.

On the rough surface of the wall, two figures collided into one. The needy faces showed it all.

Black raven hair against ruffled red ones. Two pairs of lips hungrily swallowing each other.

The man continued leaving passionate kisses along the girls jaw line. Two hands made him head southern.

In a hasty movement the girl's upper garments were now lying on the cold stone floor.

Now experienced lips were grazing the girl's cleavage, while calloused hands were working their way unclasping the black bra.

The newly exposed skin left the boy in awe, but just for a little while, before he, with one swift movement, took a rosy nipple into his mouth and his hand cupped the other breast, not wanting to give it less attention.

The girl moaned loudly and started undoing the boy's shirt. He shivered under her touch, as she started feeling his strong chest.

One swift movement and his pants were unzipped while her legs encircled his waist.

Their eyes met for a while, taking an unvoiced permission, just before they became one.

Lips upon lips, he set a slow pace, cherishing every little moment. As if all he needed was to be inside her.

The thrusts became faster gradually. The need not once leaving their eyes.

Nails met sweaty flesh as they both came.

Their eyes locked and although neither of them talked they both knew. They wanted to stay like that forever.

One minute passed both lost in their own world.

Finally the boy said "We should go Lily."

Said girl smiled sadly upon hearing this.

Both knew. It's just that she didn't want to admit.

"Yeah, we should" she said licking her lips slightly.

"Oh God, you really should stop that"

"What that?"

The boy raised an eyebrow at her question. "Whatever…" He said as he kissed her once again.

Lily smirked into the kiss giving him access.

When they pulled back for air, the boy let go of her.

"How stupid do you think I am?" a silly grin making his way on his lips.

"Judging by this face, a whole lot" she said sticking out her tongue.

"But you love me for that."

"Yeah… I do…"

Seeing her face fall he immediately understood his mistake. "Oh come on what's with the long face?" he said while pouted.

Lilly laughed at his childish and took his hand leading them outside the classroom.

They walked into the great hall and sat along their friends.

"Where were you, love? Did he try sexually harassing you?" James said and laughed at his own joke.

"Yeah as if Sirius has the gut to do something like that" Lilly said trying not to betray herself.

"Wanna try darling?" Sirius asked winking her.

"Hello, forget something?" James said pointing to himself.

"What?" they both answered innocently.

And the whole gang broke into laughter.

With the two secret lovers laughing as well.

...

Later that night when Lily went in her room she found a piece of paper on her pillow that said

"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

But heaven maybe wasn't made for the likes of me."

And while her tears stained her cheeks she knew it was all over.

* * *

So?? What do you think? If you liked it please review! Oh and cause I want to see how many actually read the "author's notes" or whatever they are called if you review please write the world pie. Just random word doesn't mean I'm hungry. :D

Oh and Harry Potter doesn't belong to me as well the phrase "You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be". It's from the Harry Potter series (J.K. Rowling) and Goo Goo Doll's song Iris. I don't tell you which one is whose, you do the match. :P


End file.
